


Violent Fusion Bondage

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen in a forced fusion, horrible things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Fusion Bondage

Jasper slowly opens her eyes, her head is pounding, her whole body aches, and her mouth if uncomfortable stuffed. Her eyes adjust to the dim light of her environment, its hazy for the moment but it sharpens into focus. She sees herself, completely naked. A quick look in front of her reveals an abyss of green, lighter on the floor and darker in the sky, a thin horizon the only landmark.

“Huh?” she tries to speak around the large object in her mouth. She tries to push against it and spit it out, but feels a band around the back of her neck tighten as she tries to push the gag forward. 

Jasper feels discomfort in her legs, like she had been sitting on them for a period of time, and tries to get up. As she tries to move, her center of gravity shifts and she falls back down. She looks at her legs and sees that there is a strap around each of her thighs. She is sitting on her legs, the strap goes around her shins and keep her legs folded. she can feel her heels in her firm asscheeks as she struggles to move. She is suspended off the ground from these strong restraints.

Next she tries to reach out and grab the straps, to remove herself from the bondage but feels her wrists tug against each other. They are planted firmly behind her back, shackled together. 

“Rrah!” Jasper roars in frustration, straining with her bulging muscles against the cuffs.

“Ahh, I see you are finally awake.” Comes a familiar voice from behind Jasper. Jasper turns her head to the voice as much as she can in her restraints. Lapis lazuli comes walking around her, wearing a new outfit. It looks like black leather, a dominatrix outfit for all intents and purposes. She quickly walks up to Jasper and stands inches from her and smirks.

“Release me!” She tries to yell past the blockage but it just comes out mumbled. 

“Oh hush now, Jasper I have some things to explain.” Lapis says while Jasper just growls at her and struggles against the straps, trying to get out. “I have been a prisoner for a very long time, and now I’m a prisoner again. I thought I wanted to go home, but it’s so different now…” She trails off “but since I’m stuck with you, I figured I might as well make the most out of it.”

“What?” Jasper questions her through her gag. Lapis smiles able to decipher the question through the muffling. 

“It gets so lonely in a mirror all alone… by yourself.” Lapis explains, conjuring up a ball of water. the water then flattens out into a pole with a flap on the end. as it solidifies a handle appears on the other end, flat end has a piece of ‘material’ that loops around the end of the pole, leaving a small gap. Its a type of riding crop. 

“Wouldn’t you agree?’ Lapis asks, moving the crop down to Jasper's legs, the whip end pressing against her thigh and making it move outwards away from her other leg. Jasper slams her legs shut and start screaming into the gag at Lapis, her neck bursting with veins, and her eyes filled with the intent to murder this gem. 

“Oh my, what defiance… that will have to be worked on.” She smirks and lifts the whip above her head, savoring it for a moment before she brings it down on Jasper’s face. It was little more than a sting to Jasper who barely flinched, she just kept screaming at Lapis and thrashing against the binds. 

“That was a mistake, I’m sorry. Let me take this gag out.” Lapis leans over and loosens the gag, pulling it out of Jasper’s mouth. 

“How dare you do this to me?!” Jasper screams in Lapis’ face “Release me this instant or I will kill you myself!” 

“Too early.” Lapis sighs, shoving the gag back into Jasper’s mouth. “But we have plenty of time for you to learn.” Jasper just glares at her. Lapis drags the crop up Jasper’s body, starting at her inner thigh and running up her abs, finally stopping under her breast. She flicks the crop, catching Jasper’s nipple. Jasper suddenly goes quiet.

“What’s wrong, Jasper?” lapis asks, moving the tip of the crop back down to Jasper’s nipple, teasing it. “You didn’t like that, did you?”

Jasper just looks back at Lapis with angry eyes, grinding her teeth against the gag. Lapis does it again, flicking Jasper’s nipple with the crop, this time rubbing the crop around her nipple before flicking it up. To even Jasper’s surprise her body starts to react, the nipple begins to get erect under the attention.

“Oh my, how lewd!” Lapis gushes. “To think, the big bad homeworld killing machine general is nothing but a common pervert.” She brings the riding crop over her head and smashes it down onto Jasper’s breast. With a loud smack her entire breast reacted to the strike, bouncing up and down. Jasper reacted badly to it, not out of pain, but out of embarrassment, partly because of the situation she was in, and partly because of the jolt of pleasure that strike had given her. She is quickly feeling her face heat up, and she doesn’t like it. 

Jasper lunges as much as she could at the blue gem standing before her, but could move merely inches before the restraints put her back down. Lapis scowls at her and without another word brings the crop down hard on her other breast. Jasper feels more bolts of pleasure with each unforgiving smack, both her nipples erect and she can feel herself start to get hot between her legs. Lapis leans down and takes the gag out once again.

 

Jasper is a bit more calm, some of her anger turned into arousal, but not much. She still starts yelling out of frustration and embarrassment over her own arousal. Slinging death threats at lapis as soon as she is ungagged. Lapis immediately puts the gag back in.

“We are going to keep trying this until you get it right.” Lapis saying smacking Jasper’s tits once again, this time also smacking her ass for good measure before ungagging Jasper for the third time.

“Ha. you think you will break me with such meager strikes? They cause my no pain, you fool.” Jasper sneers up at her captor.

“The point isn’t to hurt you, not like you are accustomed to anyway.” Lapis smirks. “Do you think I haven’t noticed your little muffled moans of pleasure each time I hit you, or notice how your perverted vagina has gotten red and puffy?” 

Jasper is taken aback, unsure of how to answer, she feels her cheeks burn red in embarrassment, so she resorts back to her usual, yelling and threats, which are muzzled once again.

This goes on for hours, days. Edging Jasper never letting her actually hit orgasm, a pool of her fluid is in all states of drying up, directly beneath her. Jasper is panting, her face bright red, both nipples fully erect and the insides of her thighs are drenched. She is continually thrusting back and forth, clamping her legs together to try to hit a sweet spot of friction where she can finally finish herself off. 

Lapis has underestimated how close Jasper was a few times and accidently made her cum, which Lapis quickly rectified by beating Jasper’s non-erogenous zones for cumming without permission until she had calmed down a bit, and started the process all over again. Lapis ungags Jasper for easily the three hundredth time, eager to hear what she had instructed Jasper to say.

Jasper was silent for a moment, still breathing heavy through her mouth, bits of saliva falling away with the gag. “P-please let me cum…” 

“Please let me cum…. what?” Lapis asks, putting the crop to Jasper’s enflamed clit. 

“Ah!” Jasper moans in pleasure. “Please… Mistress Lapis.”

At that moment something rather unexpected happened, a deus ex machina if you will. Steven, being his ever flippant self drifts into Lapis’ sexnasium torture world while asleep.

“Oh hi Lapis!” Steven says, starting to run towards her.

“Steven?” Lapis says turning around. Steven slows to a stop as he sees Jasper strung up behind Lapis.

“Uhh, what’s going on in here?” Steven asks, his young eyes being actively scarred. 

“Steven! You have to get out of here!” Lapis says as Jasper starts to thrash against her restraints for the first time in over twelve hours. “Lapis looks back and begins to focus on keeping Jasper restrained but it distracted once again my Steven.”

“Umm, what is going on? Where are we?” Steven asks, looking around at the empty void they are in.

“Steven you have to go now! I can’t get distracted!” Lapis shouts, beginning to push steven back the way he had came. 

‘KRSH!’

The sounds of splashing water. Lapis spins around to see jasper has broken her right arm free, and is going to work on her left hand. Lapis goes to reform the shackle but Steven tugs at her dominatrix pants. 

“Tell me where you are, the gems and I have been looking for you, we can help!”

“Steven!” Lapis screams turning around.

‘KRSH!’

‘ KRSH!’

Jasper falls to the ground, finally free from her bondage. She gets up on all fours, and through her thick shroud of hair and peers up at Lapis and Steven, murderous rage mixed with the exuberant joy of being free. She glances at Steven who immediately cowers in fear, takes a step back and blurts out “Okay bye Lapis” before snapping out of existence, presumably waking up from his ‘nightmare’.

Lapis, in a panic tries to summon more chains to put Jasper back in restraints, but Jasper runs at her, starting on all fours, like a wild animal quickly closing the gap between them. Jasper dodges the two chains Lapis was able to conjure and drive her shoulder hard into Lapis’ stomach, taking her to the ground. Jasper is upon her, quick as lightning. She immediately starts hammering the blue gem with her firsts, smashing Lapis’ skull against the ‘ground’, each of Jasper’s punches fueled by days of unbridled rage and sexual frustration. 

Jasper stops her flurry for a moment to look down at the gem. She is bruised and battered, her cheek swelling and both eyes black, her nose deformed. Jasper grits her teeth harder and summons her helmet, she grabs Lapis by the throat and squeezes, hard, enough to start forming cracks on Lapis’ neck. Jasper holds her still and throttles her, making Lapis look up at Jasper. Without saying a word, once they go eye contact Jasper thrusts her head down, smashing the gem weapon into Lapis’ face over and over again. 

After three consecutive strikes Jasper pulls back, looking fairly pleased with how mangled Lapis was. Jasper dismisses her weapon as she stands,, one hand firmly gripping Lapis’ neck, her fingers burrowed half an inch into Lapis’ skin. She carries Lapis by her throat back to where the restraints were, but had now dematerialized. Jasper throws Lapis down to the ground hard, knocking her skull into the ground as hard as she could. She rears a leg back and kicks Lapis in the side, hard enough to feel her flesh cave a little. Lapis rolls over in pain, barely conscious, showing her back. 

Jasper straddles the gem, grabbing the back of her head and lifting it off the ground just to slam it down a few more times. She leaves Lapis lying there, whimpering as she turns her attention to what actually matters, the blue teardrop gem. Jasper sits down completely, getting ready to rip it out. But as she sits down, Lapis’ leather chaps rub Jasper between the legs, and she lets out an unintentional moan of relief.

Still pent up. Maybe she doesn’t have to die. Yet. Jasper rolls the pathetic worm over again, She is hardly awake. Jasper grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. 

“Wake up, trash!” Jasper screams in her face, making a fist and smacking her across the face a few times to try to rile Lapis. She sees Lapis’ eyes open a bit more and focus on her. Grinning Jasper scoots up on Lapis, bringing her sex to Lapis’ face.

“Eat me, scum.” Jasper instructs, grabbing Lapis’ head and making her face only a few inches from Jasper’s wet, quivering, puffy, abused vagina. Lapis says nothing, not that she could if she wanted to with all those teeth missing and a broken jaw, she just stares at Jasper in defiance though her black, swollen eyes.

Jasper shoves her hand into Lapis’ mouth, forcing her jaw open and quickly lowers her groin onto Lapis’ face, quickly painting it with juice as she grinds back and forth. Jasper is displeased with lapis’ lack of enthusiasm and begins to squeeze Lapis’ skull, forming hairline cracks. Lapis, to stop the pain, finally sticks her tongue out as much as she can while Jasper fucks her skull, smearing her pussy all over Lapis’ busted face. 

Jasper quickly cums, after so long being teased, spurting more fluid all over Lapis’ stupid face. Lapis coughs in protest but not much more. Jasper sighs and dismounts Lapis’ head. But she is not yet satisfied. She moves down Lapis’ body and flips her legs open. Tearing Lapis’ clothes off in one motion. Lapis doesn’t even resist. Lapis’ own clam is moist, but most likely from her hours of teasing, and not from getting her face fucked.

Jasper, without concern for consent brutally jams two of her thick dry fingers up Lapis’ cunt. Lapis croaks in pain, but Jasper just keeps shifting her fingers around ,exploring Lapis’ cavity. While at the same time her free hand was already readying herself for another go, toying her clit to see if she was still too sensitive or not, she wasn’t.

Jasper crawls between Lapis’ legs, straddling one of her thighs and keeping the other one straight up next to her shoulder. Jasper lowers helf and slams into Lapis with a loud, wet smack as their gemitals meet. The sweet course of pleasure shoots up Jasper’s spine as she begins to rock back and forth, grinding her pussy against Lapis’ in a very dominant, very masculine way, all the while making lewd sloshing noises. 

Jasper lets her animalistic instincts take over and instead of grinding to and fro she starts thrusting her hips in and out, humping lapis, less effective but still getting the delicious clit friction with each pump. Jasper grips Lapis’ hips hard as she quickens the pace, slamming her pelvis into Lapis over and over again, the wet smacks echoing in the abyss.

“Uh, Unf.” Jasper starts to moan with each thrust. Her second orgasm of the hour is building up quickly. Lapis’ is still just laying there like a dead fish, maybe passed out. Who is to know? who cares, more importantly? With each thrust Jasper is beginning it linger, scraping her clit longer on Lapis before pulling back for another thrust.

As her orgasm nears Jasper repositions, forcing her weight down more and quickening her strokes, shortening the length, quickly pounding her hips in and out of Lapis’ groin. Jasper bears her fangs as she pants, eyes dilating as she begins to feel the waves of orgasm wash over her. She bites her bottom lip and throws her head back as her legs begin to shake. 

With a few more good strokes she cums, thrusting her groin into Lapis’ she holds it there, her pussy convulsing and spraying even more lube over Lapis’ soaking wet thighs. Jasper rides out her orgasm with her pussy crammed against Lapis’, but once it’s over jasper’s mind has cleared she pulls back and throws Lapis’ leg off to the side. She finally stands and stretches, craning her neck to each side to pop it. She looks down at the passed out blue gem and her brow furrows. She puts her foot under Lapis and flips her over, exposing her gem once again. 

Jasper, with a flash, re-summons her clothes before kneeling down next to Lapis. She places a hand on her shoulder, pushing her flat against the floor and holding her steady. Jasper raises her other hand to her shoulder, while stooping over Lapis.

“Mmmm…” Lapis begins to stir. 

“Too late, traitor.” Jasper says, thrusting her hand down onto Lapis’ gem. Jasper’s finger pierce the skin around Lapis’ gem, then curl under it, gripping it harshly. Lapis begins to weakly squirm and thrash in desperation. Jasper’s superior strength keeps her down though as she begins to pull the gem up, and out of her body. 

“No…!” Lapis quietly moans as the gems starts to break free. With one last tug Jasper rips the gem free and Lapis’ body poofs away. At the same time the entire abyss begins to erode, melting into itself. Jasper stands with the gem in hand and quickly puts in her shirt. The floor beneath her crumbles and Jasper falls into infinite blackness.

Jasper comes to at the bottom on the ocean, where it was Lapis controlled malachite to go while Jasper was restrained. Jasper made sure Lapis was still in her shirt and quickly made for the surface, she had unfinished business to attend to.


End file.
